Warriors: Heat of the Blaze
by Eaglestorm
Summary: Three new kits have been born into Sunclan. Blazekit is determined to be the best Warrior of all, little does he know, a new danger is approaching. A powerful hawk will swoop down and destroy the four clans unless the Heat of a Blaze can stand against it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I've made a whole new story and i'm really excited about writing it! I promise that the chapters keep getting better as they go along so make sure to check out them all! On to the story!**

Chapter 1

Blazekit wriggled and squirmed as a paw prodded his side.

"Mosskit leave your brother alone." Blazekit's mother Icefur scolded.

"Sorry. I just want him to open his eyes. We can't go outside until he does." Mosskit replied sheepishly. Mosskit was a brown she-cat with light spots.

_Outside… what's that?_ Blazekit wondered. Blazekit was a tabby tom with golden fur and darker orange stripes on his back. He heard another small cat padding towards them.

"Has he opened his eyes yet?" Asked Blazekit's brother Mousekit hopefully. Mousekit had tan fur with white fur on his belly.

"Not yet! You two need to stop rushing him. He will when he's ready!" Icefur meowed firmly.

_Well I'm ready now!_ Blazekit thought and forced his eyelids to open. He was utterly surprised by the sheer size of the nursery. The bramble walls stretched far around him with enough room to fit many cats inside. Blazekit let out a mewl of surprise at the sight of this and rolled right out of his mossy nest. Icefur grabbed his scruff with her jaws and lifted him back to his nest.

"Don't fall out! I wonder how that happened…" Icefur said half to herself. Mosskit hobbled over to Blazekit's nest and looked at him then gasped,

"He's opened his eyes! Can we go outside now pleeease?" She mewed. Icefur sighed and agreed. As soon as Mosskit heard this she nearly trampled both of her brothers on the way to exit the den.

"Come on!" Mousekit meowed. Blazekit nodded and struggled to his paws slowly following his eager siblings.

The moment he stepped out of the safety of the nursery, Blazekit was greeted by a blinding light. When his vision finally cleared, he saw a truly huge grassy area filled with cats.

_Its the camp! Its giant! _He thought with amazement. He took one nervous step into the Sunclan camp and was stopped by a towering figure.

"Does your mother know you're outside?" Challenged the large cat.

"Yes! Why wouldn't she?" Blazekit mewed back. He was trying to sound brave but this cats sheer size was making him scared.

"Good." The huge cat approved.

"W-what's your name?" Blazekit asked. If this cat wasn't going to get him in trouble he may as well be nice.

"I'm Hawkpaw. An apprentice." The cat said. Then stalked off towards the apprentice den head and tail held high.

_Hes only an apprentice? He's huge! _Blazekit thought.

"Hey you okay? I thought that big cat had your tail!" Mosskit asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine." Blazekit reassured her.

"You guys wanna look around camp?" Mousekit asked.

"Fine by me!" Blazekit chirped. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of Hawkpaw and followed his two siblings.

"See that big orange cat? Thats Flameclaw, our dad!" Mosskit explained. "Icefur told me he's the deputy of the clan!"

"Woah! Thats cool." Mousekit exclaimed.

"Deputy? I wanna be deputy!" Blazekit mewed.

"You need to be a Warrior who's had an apprentice before, and you also have to be really loyal and good at hunting and fighting. Flameclaw was one of the heroes that helped defeat the ancient tribes of giant cats that attacked all four clans! Can you believe our father did _that_?" Mousekit told him. Blazekit's jaw gaped at the thought of something so dangerous and crazy.

"C'mon we should look around. We may need to ask where everything is but I bet we could find-" Mosskit's mew was cut off when another two cats raced up to meet them. One had white fur with a streak of brown on their back. The other was black with a white tuft of chest fur.

"Are you the new kits?" Asked one of them.

"Um, yes we are what are your names?" Replied Mousekit.

"I'm Oakkit and this is my sister and world class furball Foxkit." Explained the white colored cat. Foxkit gently cuffed her sister over the ear for teasing her.

"We heard your conversation and we thought we could show you around camp!" Offered Foxkit, "We've been kits for 3 and a half moons already!"

"Fine by me. It's better than needing to guess what everything is and where!" Mousekit exclaimed with a hint of amusement. The other two kits nodded their heads in agreement and bounded after the two she-cats.

**So how did you like the first chapter? Make sure to leave a review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now i'm back with another chapter! Let's get right to it!**

Chapter 2

Blazekit and his siblings were bounding after Oakkit and Foxkit eager to see around what would be their home for as long as they lived.

"Look over here! This is the apprentice den! We get to sleep here in two and a half moons. It'll be great not having our mom Raintail and our dad Birchheart to boss us around!" Called Foxkit from a large bush. A black cat poked his head out of the bush and shushed them,

"What's the racket out here? I'm trying to sleep!" the cat complained, then crept back into their den before any of the kits could reply.

"_That was Darkpaw. He can be a bit prickly when he's tired." _Whispered Oakkit. Mosskit giggled a bit but the other two toms nodded their heads with a look of amusement in their eyes.

"Come on! Lets keep looking around!" Blazekit mewed eagerly. "Alright lets keep going." Mousekit agreed. The five cats padded off in the direction of a hollowed out bramble thicket.

"This is where you sleep once you've become a warrior." Foxkit explained.

_A warrior… I can be the greatest warrior in the forest! _Blazekit thought with determination. This thought brought new confidence to him and he strode over to the small entrance of the warriors den. "I'll be sleeping here before all of you! I'll be the greatest warrior ever!" He announced to the other kits. Oakkit flicked her tail in amusement,

"Foxkit and I are already older than you, that kinda gives us the advantage." She told him.

"That's what you think! I'll be leader in no time!"

"Hello young kits." Said a levelheaded sounding voice. Blazekit was startled by this and he almost toppled over from attempting a warrior pose. The other four kits rounded on the voice to see a very tall sleek furred cat.

"I am Barkstar, leader of Sunclan." The cat explained. Blazekit let the fur lie flat on his shoulders when he heard that this new threat was his own clan leader. "You five look like you could make fine Warriors. Blazekit here looks especially enthusiastic." Barkstar mewed with amusement. Blazekit scuffled his paws in embarrassment with Mosskit staring at him with a teasing look on her face. Barkstar flicked his tail in goodbye and padded away.

"We should go see Flameclaw so that he knows all of our eyes are open!" Mousekit suggested.

"Good idea." Blazekit replied and padded away towards the ginger tom who was speaking to Thistlebreeze, a senior warrior.

"Wait for me!" Called Mosskit who scampered after her eager sibling. Mousekit said his goodbyes to the other two kits and followed.

"Hi Flameclaw!" Blazekit greeted.

"Ah. You three all have your eyes open. I'm glad to see you up and active." Flameclaw mewed giving each kit a gentle lick. "Thistlebreeze! Look! They're all up and about now!" Flameclaw told his former denmate.

"Oh they are! That's great. They look like they will all be great warriors once they go through training." Thistlebreeze said.

"I agree, but it will be a while yet. They're only a few days old." Flameclaw meowed.

"Hey, I'll be a warrior in no time! The greatest warrior ever!" Blazekit retorted. Mosskit rolled her eyes,

"He thinks he can be a warrior by just being alive but it actually takes much time and dedication." She mewed.

"Still, I can work hard!" Blazekit replied.

"Well, good to see you kits, but I have work to attend to." Flameclaw told the three young cats. They nodded their heads and padded away.

"What should we do now?" Blazekit wondered aloud.

"Maybe we could explore camp a bit more." Mousekit suggested.

"That's a good idea. I wonder where the leader's den i-" Mosskit was cut off when an ear piercing screech rang through the forest.

"What was that?" Blazekit asked urgently, "Somebody could be in danger!"

"We have this under control, stay here." A warrior told him. Blazekit shrank back so that he wasn't in the way of the patrol of cats Flameclaw had formed instantly when the cry was heard.

"I hope everyone is ok!" Mosskit meowed worriedly.

"It shouldn't matter to you. You're just a measly kit!" Said a haughty voice. Mosskit spun around claws unsheathed to defend herself from this hostile sounding cat.

"If you lay a claw on us I'll rip you to shreds!" She warned.

"Its just Hawkpaw! He won't attack you." Blazekit reassured his angry sister. Mosskit's fur lay flat on her shoulders and Mousekit let out his breath.

"Now run along kits." Huffed Hawkpaw who stalked away towards the camp entrance.

_Something about him… bothers me. _Blazekit thought.

**Hey guys! I'm going to take this chance to explain a few things if anyone is confused. Basically, my friends and I are writing a fanfiction called Warriors the new Dawn: Rise of the Ancients, which is not currently finished. This story, takes place after The New Dawn. This story may make references to The New Dawn which won't make much sense to people who haven't read it, A.K.A everyone, but there really isn't much I can do about that until we finish The New Dawn. Sorry if that made this fanfiction a bit harder to understand and I will do what I can to explain it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now it's time for another chapter! To the story!**

Chapter 3

"I can't just stand by and watch. I'm going to follow them to see what happened." Blazekit declared.

"I don't think thats a good idea! We shouldn't leave camp without permission. If you're going to go then me and Mousekit will stay here." Mosskit told him.

_Fine. I'll go by myself._ Blazekit thought agitatedly. He stalked out the dirtplace tunnel as to not be seen by any cat that remained in camp. Blazekit didn't dare look back because he didn't want to see the look on his sibling's faces.

Now that Blazekit was out in the forest, he really didn't know what to do.

_The trees are huge! _He thought with amazement. The trees stretched up into the sky and seemed to touch the sun, towering over the young kit who gazed up at them. Blazekit tried to open his mouth and taste the air for the patrol, but the mingling scents of the trees, undergrowth, prey, and cats was confusing him. Blazekit shook his head to clear the jumble of scents but to no avail.

_I guess i'll have to go by my instincts. Which way were they headed… _He padded off in the direction the patrol seemed to be going when they followed the screeching.

Soon after he began to walk he mostly caught up to the patrol. He started to hear the voices of cats, including Hawkpaw's disdainful mew. Once he thought he was close enough, he poked his head out of the bush he was hiding in. he saw a group of cats urgently speaking with a long haired patternless ginger tom.

"We need your help! I was training with my apprentice when a huge pack of badgers burst out of a hole near us! They wounded Rushpaw and are following me! They'll be here soon!" The cat mewed with fear in his eyes.

"Why would we help you, a Mistclan cat?" Hawkpaw challenged. If Flameclaw had heard he ignored it.

"Ok Sparkfang calm down. We'll help you defeat them. Everyone! Prepare for battle!" Flameclaw ordered. Blazekit gasped at what he heard. Badgers were giant, menacing creatures that would attack anything they saw, and the cats and his father were going to fight them?! Suddenly he heard a sneeze and a small cat bowled him over from the bushes.

"Oof!" The cat huffed.

"Hey! What are you doing smashing into me like that?" Blazekit whispered harshly.

"Sorry, I'm following my father. I decided to track him when he left camp with Rushpaw and kept following even when they were attacked. My name is Petalkit by the way. It seems like you may be doing something similar?" The young she-kit mewed slyly. Petalkit had tan fur except for her underbelly, which was a snow white. Blazekit huffed and continued to look on at the patrol. The large paws of the badgers thundered closer pushing aside the undergrowth that was unfortunate enough to be in the way of the stampede.

_I might need to get out of here. _Blazekit thought. He would need to be ready to escape if the badgers decided to attack.

"Sunclan attack!" Flameclaw's yowl echoed through the forest when the first huge black and white badger lumbered from the dense undergrowth. All the cats sprang into a throng of fighting, fur flying everywhere. Loud screeches and grunts could be heard.

_This can't be good! _

"This is bad! We have to help!" Petalkit mewed with alarm in her voice.

"Are you completely mouse brained? We're kits! They would rip us to shreds!" Blazekit warned.

"But… we have to help!" Petalkit protested. Blazekit looked around for anything that might be useful.

_There could be a way to fight without using tooth or claw. _He spotted a large pile of rocks, being held back by a large branch. "Follow me." He told her. She looked at him, with confusion in her eyes but obeyed. "If we dislodge this stick. Blazekit pointed the tips of his ears towards the thick piece of wood, "We can unleash these rocks and roll the badgers flat!"

"That may work.. but how do we move that stick? it's too big for us!" Petalkit asked.

"I've got that covered. See this other piece of wood here? Thats holding up this bigger branch. If we can dislodge the smaller one, the big branch won't be able to hold the rocks anymore, and they'll all fall down." Blazekit explained. Without answering Petal kit tried biting down is the smaller stick. She reeled back and covered her mouth with her paw.

"We can't bite it to break it." She told him.

"Lets try this." Blazekit said as he pushed on the small stick with his nose. it began to move over and Blazekit felt a surge of satisfaction. He finally pushed it far enough for the rocks to fall, but he hadn't thought about if he was in front of the stones when they fell. Noticing this, Blazekit ducked down to try and avoid the rockfall. Petalkit gasped as if she expected him to be squashed flat but the stones rolled down, and almost magically went around him in a perfect oval. Blazekit let out his breath. when he found that he had not be flattened. The screeching from the harsh battle suddenly stopped when the patrol of cats, and even the badgers gazed up at the giant stones that were speedily rolling towards them down the hill. Blazekit and Petalkit had gotten out of sight by this time so they were not sighted.

"Everyone out of the way!" Flameclaw yowled. The group of cats sprinted out of the path of the rocks while the badgers attempted to but they're sheer size prevented them from escaping in time. The stoned tumbled straight into the badgers and created a giant cloud of dust as they did. A few seconds later, the dust cleared, and not a single badger was left alive. All of them had been swept away by the boulders. The only remnants of battle that remained were the tufts of fur that the cats had ripped off during the fight.

"W-what just happened?" Sparkfang wondered.

"I think something must have dislodged those rocks from up there", Flameclaw flicked his tail towards the top of the hill, "And they fell down here!"

"Thank you for helping us. I owe you one." Sparkfang mewed gratefully.

"Anything for an old friend." Flameclaw said.

_Old friend? What does he mean? _Blazekit wondered.

"Well, I need to run back to camp before anyone notices I'm gone!" Petalkit exclaimed.

"Ok, i'll see you later." Blazekit mewed halfheartedly. He wanted to stay and take credit for helping but he knew he would be in serious trouble if he did. _I can't stay here._ He told himself then bounded into the bushes towards the Sunclan camp.

**Ok, thanks for reading this chapter of my story! I appreciate any reviews that have questions, ideas for the story, original characters you want me to use, constructive criticism, etc. What do you guys think of it so far? Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew, I just noticed that Chapter 3 was almost twice as long as the other two! Now its time for the aftermath of the badgers vs cats battle. Stuff will happen! Things will be said! Chapters will be wrote!**

Chapter 4

Blazekit glanced upwards and saw the moon rising in the sky, casting an icy cold sheen over the forest floor. He ran as fast as his short legs could carry him on the way back to camp. He needed to see what the patrol of cats would say after the fight. Soon the entrance came into sight and he sprinted faster. Had anyone noticed he was gone? He raced through the tunnel and burst out the other side.

"Blazekit! You're okay?" Mosskit and Mousekit scrambled over to him and pelted him with questions.

"What did you see?"

"Were you spotted"

"Did you get hurt?"

"Shhh! I don't want any cat noticing me yet. I need an excuse!" Blazekit told them urgently.

"I have an idea! Quick, get some moss!" Mousekit mewed. The three cats scattered gathering any moss they could see and met back together by the camp entrance a few minutes later.

"Ok, so what we do, is we take all the thorns and stuff out of this moss, then tell them we were collecting bedding for the elders!" Mousekit was getting excited about his plan.

"You're quite the planner." Mosskit commented. Suddenly the patrol of cats paraded into camp, covered with scratches from head to toe. The Sunclan medicine cat Owlwing rushed from her den, a huge bundle of herbs in her jaws. She began to tend to every cat, the most injured first, then working her way down to the cats who had suffered the least from the battle. Barkstar streaked from his den onto the low hanging branch of a tall tree.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highbranch for a clan meeting!" He yowled. Cats streamed from their dens yawning and sitting down below their clan leader. "Just now a patrol of cats battled against a huge pack of badgers. They were losing until a mysterious force let loose an avalanche the killed the beasts." Shocked murmurs came from the cats below at Barkstar's words. "And now, it is time for us to make a new warrior." Blazekit's heart sank as he saw Hawkpaw stroll casually forward.

Barkstar began to utter the words of a warrior ceremony,

"Hawkpaw. You fought like a warrior in this battle and you will now be made a warrior. I, Barkstar, leader of Sunclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Hawkpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Hawkpaw replied with much confidence in his gruff voice.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Hawkpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Hawktalon. Starclan honors your ferocity and skill in battle." Barkstar rested his muzzle on Hawktalon's head and the huge cat gave his leaders shoulder a quick lick.

"Hawktalon! Hawktalon! Hawktalon!" The cats of the clan yowled his new name to the darkening sky. Blazekit mewed it more quietly. Something about Hawktalon wasn't right to Blazekit. He didn't trust the cat. Not one bit.

"You will now sit vigil and guard this camp until the sun rises. tomorrow and so we can have a night of rest." Barkstar told him.

"Yes Barkstar." The new warrior obeyed. Blazekit looked at Hawktalon closely. The dark brown cat was so big, that any cat who didn't know him would think he had been a warrior for many moons.

_I don't know what it is but… I don't trust him at all._

(2 Moon Time Skip)

It had been two moons since Hawktalon had been made a warrior. He hadn't done anything suspicious but Blazekit still knew that something was wrong about the huge cat. In these two moons, Blazekit and his siblings had grown a huge amount, and had boundless energy. They were growing by the day and would soon be too big to stay in the nursery as much as they did.

"Let's play moss ball!" Blazekit suggested. Foxkit and Oakkit had reached their six moons and would be made into apprentices later today. It would be sad to see them leave the nursery but they were happy that they would get to train.

"It will help pass the time until the ceremony." Mosskit agreed. Blazekit grabbed some moss and molded it into into a ball shape then tossed it at an unsuspecting Mousekit. The tan kit yelped and jumped in the air.

"Hahaha! You need to pay better attention!" Mosskit giggled. Blazekit covered his mouth with a paw to muffle his laugh.

"Why did you do that!?" Mousekit asked indignantly.

"Because it was funny. Come on let's play moss ball!" Mosskit mewed.

After an intense game of moss ball all three cats were tired out and retreated to the nursery. They saw Rainpelt licking her kits fur to look nice for the apprentice ceremony.

"Stop it! I can groom myself!" Foxkit protested with her sister looking on in amusement.

"Hi guys!" Foxkit greeted in a muffled tone due to her mother trying to smooth her fur.

"You excited to be apprentices?" Mousekit asked.

"You bet we are! It's gonna be awesome!" Oakkit mewed. As if on cue Barkstars call rang over the camp,

"May all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highbranch for a clan meeting!

**Hope you liked that chapter! What are your thoughts on the story? As usual all reviews are appreciated bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now i'm back with chapter 5! I wanted to get to the story quickly this time, so on with the fic! Oh but before I do, I wanted to give a shoutout to my friend Nightstripe. You should check out his account. He hasn't posted anything so far but he has a story in the works and i'll say when the first chapter is up. Ok, now really on with the fic!**

Chapter 5

All the cats in the clan sprinted from what they were doing to gather beneath Barkstar, who was already perched on the highbranch. Foxkit and Oakkit bounced with excitement and ran over to stand beneath the branch.

"We gather here with happy news. It is time to name two new apprentices!" Barkstar yowled. Cheering flowed through the cats. When the noise died down, Barkstar once again began to speak,

"Foxkit, Oakkit, you two have reached the age of six moons and are ready to begin your apprentice training. Foxkit, step forward." Foxkit took a few small steps forward, trembling with excitement. "From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Foxpaw. Your mentor will be Thistlebreeze. Thistlebreeze, you have been a warrior for many moons and have had many apprentices. I hope you will pass down all the you have learned to this young apprentice." Barkstar mewed.

"I will, Barkstar. You can trust me." Thistlebreeze replied as he stepped forward to touch noses with Foxpaw. The clan broke out into cheers at the naming of the young cat.

"Foxpaw! Foxpaw! Foxpaw!" It seemed the young she-cat was popular among the clan.

"Now, Oakkit, step forward." Barkstar beckoned her with his tail. Oakkit stepped towards her leader with confidence but she had a look in her eyes that made it seem like she wasn't telling them something. "Oakkit, is it your wish to become a medicine cat apprentice and give up the duties of a warrior" Blazekit's and a few other cat's eyes widened in surprise,

_She never told us that!_

"It is." Oakkit's voice was level like she was completely sure she wanted to become a medicine cat.

"Then from this moment on, until you earn your full medicine cat name, you shall be known as Oakpaw. Owlwing, do you wish to take Oakpaw as your medicine cat apprentice?" Owlwing looked up at her leader with confidence in her icy blue eyes.

"Yes. I am honored to train this young apprentice to become a medicine cat."

"I'm glad to hear it. Oakkit, Owlwing is our clan medicine cat and will be your mentor, I hope you do your best to help learn the ways of healing and interpreting the signs from Starclan." Barkstar finished.

"Oakpaw! Oakpaw! Oakpaw!" The clan yowled Oakpaw's newly given name to the skies and crowded around the two apprentices to congratulate them. Blazekit and his brother and sister were among the first. Soon after, the clan dispersed into their dens and went to sleep. Blazekit had a look of determination on his face before he gave way to unconsciousness.

_That'll be us soon._

Blazekit's eyes opened to see a thickly forested area around him. Moonlight shone through the trees, casting an eerie glare over the forest floor.

_Where am I…_ Blazekit looked around for anything that could explain what was happening. But then he noticed that he must be dreaming. The ground was shrouded in mist, and the forest he lived in, did not look like this. He was in Starclan.

_Why am I here? What do Starclan want with me?_ Blazekit heard light pawsteps behind me and he whipped around to see who it was. He saw a bright ginger cat with a white muzzle standing before him.

"W-who are you?" Blazekit asked.

"I am Firestar. A cat from the ancient clans that lived before Sunclan, Mistclan, Darkclan, and Stoneclan. I am the ancestor of your father therefore the ancestor of you, and I have a message for you."

"Firestar? You're.. my ancestor? What have you come to tell me then?" Blazekit wondered. Firestar's tone deepened to a mystic sounding mew,

"A powerful hawk will swoop down and destroy all four clans, unless the Heat of a Blaze can stand against it." Blazekit took a step back and almost stumbled into a bramble bush.

"W-what? What does that mean?" Firestar slowly began to fade away into nothingness. "No! I don't know what you mean!" But the orange cat had already disappeared.

Blazekit woke up with a start, his head swimming with questions about what he had just seen.

_Could the hawk… be Hawktalon?_

"Blazekit! Be more quiet while you sleep. You were whimpering and mewling and I couldn't get a wink of rest." Mewed an agitated voice from behind him. Blazekit turned his head and saw his sister looking very tired.

"Sorry about that. I had a bad dream." Blazekit explained.

"Well next time you have a nightmare, make sure not to yowl it to the rest of us while you're still asleep." Retorted Mosskit with an edge to her voice.

_She's grumpy when she's tired. _Blazekit thought and bounded out of the nursery. He wanted to find something to clear his head from the confusing words he had been given.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I really didn't have much else to put into it. As always, any reviews are appreciated. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I have returned for more Heat of the Blaze. A few interesting things are going to happen this chapter so lets get to it quickly! But before we do, Nightstripe's story is up, and so is my friends Sparkfang's, and Moonstar2.0's which are the same as Heat of the Blaze, but from a different character in another clan's point of view. Now to the chapter!**

Chapter 6

An icy wind blew into Blazekit's face as he padded towards the fresh kill pile to find something to eat. The forest had grown much colder over the last quarter moon. The usually sheltered camp was cold from the harsh winds.

"Want to play warriors?" Mosskit had walked up behind Blazekit without him noticing.

"Sure! We should go get Mousekit." Blazekit replied. He had been craving for something to do.

"Alright i'll go get him." Mosskit padded off on the direction of the nursery. Blazekit watched her go then looked back to the fresh kill pile. He grabbed himself a vole and a squirrel for his siblings. They could eat then play their game. Blazekit gazed over where his sister had went and saw her emerging from the nursery with Mousekit close behind. Blazekit bounded towards them and dropped the fresh kill to speak.

"I got some fresh kill for us to eat before we play our game. The other two kits nodded and immediately sat down to eat.

_They must have been hungry. _Blazekit thought with amusement.

When Mousekit and Mosskit finished eating, they all started reciting what they wanted for their warrior names. Mosskit went first,

"I think that Mossclaw would be a cool warrior name!"

"That sounds good, but not as good as Mousetooth!" Mousekit objected. Blazekit stared into the sky, thinking of the best sounding warrior name for himself. When he finally thought of one, he said it with confidence.

"I think I want Blazepelt." The other two cats nodded their heads in approval,

"That's pretty cool" Mosskit mewed. Blazekit's eyes gleamed.

"Now that we all have warrior names, we can start the game!" Mousekit exclaimed.

"Right. It'll be you and Mosskit versus just me!" Blazekit decided.

"Are you sure? I mean, thats two versus one!" Mosskit asked.

"Yes, I want a challenge!" Blazekit mewed. He wanted to test his fighting skills to see how well he might do in a real battle.

"Ok," Mousekit said, "Now we need to say the rules. One team attacks the other, and whoever is last cat standing wins. You get defeated by one of the other team members hitting you on the head! Claws must stay sheathed. Now… BEGIN!" Mousekit and Mosskit lunged forward, paws out, both aiming for Blazekit's head. He rolled to the side, leaving them both to land in the dirt with a thud. They scrambled to their paws and once again charged towards Blazekit. He turned to the offensive, sliding under the and standing up once he had made it past. Blazekit swung his paw at Mosskit's head and landed a direct hit. Mosskit crumpled to the ground playfully and mewed,

"You've got me!" _Alright! One down! _Blazekit thought. Mousekit nodded at Mosskit and jumped onto Blazekit's back and clung there. He raised a paw, aiming for the top of Blazekit's head. He tried to hit him, but Blazekit started to swing around, trying to throw off his brother. Mousekit went flying and landed in a bush. Blazekit rushed forward and lightly touched his brother on his head with a single claw.

"Got you!" Blazekit exclaimed. "Wow! You beat both of us!" Mosskit mewed with amazement. Mousekit just grunted as he stood back up. By now a large crowd had gathered around to watch their game. Blazekit gazed at the throng of cats to see who was there, and he saw Barkstar himself!

"You did well." The Sunclan leader mewed to Blazekit.

"You have the makings of a fine warrior." Blazekit's eyes gleamed.

_A fine warrior huh? I'm gonna be the best warrior ever!_

"Time to go to sleep!" Called Icefur's voice from inside the nursery. Blazekit, Mosskit, and Mousekit had been playing games all day in camp and were beginning to grow tired. That didn't mean they would give in to going to sleep so soon!

"We'll never let you take us!" Yowled Blazekit, and he and his siblings bounded off across camp with an angry she-cat hot on their heels.

"You three need to calm down and rest!" Icefur mewed angrily after them.

"Never!" Mousekit and Mosskit denied in unison. But soon enough Icefur had caught up to all three of them, grabbed them by their scruffs, and put them to sleep in the nursery.

Blazekit woke up surrounded in darkness.

_Another weird dream! Where am I this time? _He sighed and tried to pad forward but couldn't move. _I'm frozen! _Suddenly a giant hawk surrounded in blinding light swooped towards him, but only to be engulfed in flame. _What's happening!? _Blazekit saw a thunderous storm in front of him, which changed into pure darkness, then changed to a glistening silver that flashed in front of him. Blazekit fell backwards in confusion. _I can move now! _Blazekit thought. He didn't know what to do now that the strange visions had disappeared, but suddenly, he heard a strange voice whisper in his ear.

_Only the power of Fire, Silver, Darkness, and Storm can save the forest from impending doom. _Blazekit woke back up with a jolt. Once again his sister was standing over him muttering to herself about Blazekit whimpering and mewing in his sleep.

_What could this mean, and how does it have anything to do with me?_

**There we go! I've finally finished chapter 6! Whew, that took awhile. As always, I hope you guys enjoyed this one, and all reviews are appreciated! I am also accepting cat original characters (OC's) so make sure to submit one if you want. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back once again! This chapter should be pretty epic so lets get right to it! Also, I wanted to clear up what the four clans are called, in case anyone was confused. There is Sunclan, (Descended from Thunderclan), Mistclan, (Descended from Windclan), Stoneclan, (Descended from Riverclan, and finally, Darkclan, (Descended from Shadowclan). Now to the chapter!**

**But first, an answer to a review!**

**Flameheart - Thanks for the cat OC's! I'll try to use them in the story. I'm not sure when they'll come in but definitely at some point. Thanks for the review!**

Chapter 7

_A new morning and a new day!_ Blazekit thought as he stretched his limbs. He had woken up early because after his dream, he had no hope of falling back to sleep.

"Blazekit!" Blazekit heard his father's voice call over from the other side of camp. Blazekit bounded over to him and looked up at the ginger tom expectantly,

"I can show you a bit of the forest if you want." Flameclaw offered.

"Yes yes! That would be great!" Blazekit exclaimed.

"Ok, but we can't be gone for long though. I need to be ready to organize patrols." Flameclaw explained.

"Let's go!" Blazekit meowed enthusiastically. Then he bounced towards the entrance of camp. Flameclaw's whiskers twitched in amusement as he followed his son out into the forest.

Just as both cats made it into the lush green woods, a yowl came from inside the camp. It was Barkstar.

"Flameclaw. I have to discuss something with you, come to my den." The Sunclan leader called. Flameclaw shook his head in annoyance,

"I'm sorry but I can't show you right now. I promise I will at some point though." Blazekit nodded as his father raced to back into the Sunclan camp.

_He doesn't know that i've already seen the forest. _Blazekit thought mischievously. He gazed around at the towering trees and lush undergrowth. It was just as amazing as the first time he had seen it. While he was gawking at his surroundings, Blazekit noticed a dark brown tail tip disappear into the foliage.

_Hawktalon? Where is he going… _Blazekit thought about this for awhile and then decided that he would follow the huge cat. He padded off in the direction he had seen Hawktalon go and soon caught up. The movements that Hawktalon was making made it seem that he was guilty of something. He kept casting glances behind him with a furtive look on his face.

_Something isn't right._ Blazekit thought, confused. He kept on walking silently behind Hawktalon until they came to a small clearing. Hawktalon cast another glance behind him and Blazekit was sure he had been caught, but the giant tom just looked back into the bushes in front of him.

_Why is he here? _Blazekit wondered. Suddenly a pure white cat emerged from the bushes and mewed a greeting to Hawktalon.

_Who is she?_ They began to discuss a certain topic in a hushed tone. Blazekit wanted to know what they were saying so he strained his ears to listen in on their conversation.

"Have you thought of a way to trick our leaders?" Asked the white she-cat,

"As a matter-of-fact I have, Lightfur." Hawktalon replied. "We need to make them think that we're on their team and then…" Hawktalon's tone continuously grew quieter as he mewed to his comrade about their plan. They were padding away as they talked, but remaining in the center of the clearing where Blazekit could not get close to listen without being spotted.

_Mouse dung! What were they talking about?! Tricking their leaders? _Blazekit stood their for he knew not how long, trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard. He was so concentrated on this that he never noticed that Hawktalon was approaching him. The huge tom didn't see Blazekit until he had gotten very close, and by this time, Blazekit had heard the pawsteps of the cat walking towards him. Hawktalon looked down on the kit, eyes furious,

"Why are you here?" He hissed.

"I-I was.." Blazekit had nothing to say. He had been following Hawktalon!

"How much did you hear?" Hawktalon asked, with anger in his voice.

"I didn't- I did-" Blazekit stammered.

"You heard us. You know too much!" Suddenly Hawktalon threw out a paw, batting Blazekit aside. The small kit landed in the dirt with an

"Oof!" Hawktalon bounded forward to strike another blow but Blazekit rolled out of the way.

"Why are you doing this?" Blazekit mewled in a terrified voice. Hawktalon said nothing but his eyes told Blazekit everything. Now that Blazekit knew too much, Hawktalon had to kill him. The huge cat lunged at Blazekit, and sank his teeth into his scruff. Blazekit squealed with pain and tried to squirm his way out of Hawktalon's jaws.

_Its over. He's going to kill me! _Blazekit thought. But just then, they heard the voice of a cat who was pushing his way through the undergrowth towards them,

"What's going on here?" Hawktalon released Blazekit at once. He didn't want to be caught. The cat emerged from the bushes and revealed himself to be Flameclaw. Blazekit lay on the ground, eyes clouded with terror.

"I say again, what has happened here?" Flameclaw commanded.

"I-I was trying to keep him from eating these deathberries!" Hawktalon explained, flicking his ears towards a dark leaved bush.

"Thank you Hawktalon." Flameclaw mewed gratefully, then turned to face his son. "Blazekit! I expected you to go back into camp, not exploring! And who knows what could have happened if Hawktalon hadn't been here to save you from the deathberries! You should be ashamed of yourself. Come with me back to camp." Hawktalon looked at Blazekit while the young cat slowly stood up, trembling in fear. Hawktalon's gaze burned into Blazekit's pelt. He could almost hear the thoughts of the giant tom.

_You may have been saved this time, but one day, i'll kill you!_

**And… done! Alright, that's one more chapter done! That sure took a while. Sorry about that, i've been kinda busy lately. Well, as usual, all reviews are appreciated! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I have returned! Ahem, you can stop clapping now. Its time for another chapter! This time, I decided that he best way to explain a bit about The New Dawn to make this story less confusing, would be to tell it through an elder's story! To the chapter!**

Chapter 8

Bright sunlight streamed through the trees to the floor of the Sunclan camp. One moon had passed since Blazekit's confrontation with Hawktalon and so far the huge cat had not gotten a chance to attack him again. Blazekit had grown very large in the past moon and would soon not fit in the nursery anymore. A queen named Stemflight had given birth to a new litter of kits one half moon before, and the small cats were now up on their feet with boundless energy. Two she-cats, Bluekit and Gingerkit. Bluekit was a blue-gray she kit with some white streaks running down her back and on her chest. Her eyes were a dark amber. She was kind to other cats most of the time, but if someone got her mad, she could really unleash her temper. Gingerkit was a dark ginger she-kit with light gray paws and shining yellow eyes. She was slightly smaller than her sister. Normally she wasn't as talkative as her sister, and avoided confrontation as much as possible.

"Hey Blazekit!" Blazekit heard the loud voice of his brother calling to him from near the nursery. Blazekit was sitting in the middle of camp, chewing on a mouse. He dropped the fresh-kill and bounded towards his brother. Mousekit had grown even bigger than Blazekit and now towered over him.

"I thought maybe we could pass the time by having the elders tell us a story!" Mousekit suggested.

"Hey thats a good idea!"

The two cats, soon joined by Blazekit's sister Mosskit, and Gingerkit and Bluekit, made their way towards the elder's den to hear a story. The elders den seemed empty with only two old cats living in it; Volefur and Shredear. Volefur was a dark brown tom with small patches of fur missing from his pelt. Shredear was a gray she-cat with only one ear. She had lost the other to an unfortunate fight with a fox.

"Can you tell us a story? Maybe about our father?" Mosskit asked.

"Of course we'll tell a story to you kits! So, you want to hear about Flameclaw?" Volefur rasped.

"Yes yes!" Bluekit exclaimed. Shredear decided that she would start,

"Oh what a hero he was. Flameclaw began as a rogue named Flame. A few Sunclan cats saved him from a hungry dog and took him back to camp. He didn't just get accepted into the clan though. He had to fight off that very same dog to join the clan!"

"He fought a dog!?" Gingerkit mewed, eyes wide. Blazekit, Mosskit, and Mousekit just sat there silently, eager to hear the accomplishments of their father.

"yes, he fought a dog, and with an amazing streak of luck, he won! Barkstar then made him into an apprentice of Sunclan. He was Flamepaw. He wanted to be a great warrior, and he was. Flamepaw was incredibly fast, and skilled in battle. But one day-"

"What happened? What happened?" Mosskit asked with excitement in her eyes. She was getting really into this story.

"Well, he received a prophecy. Firestar, his ancestor from hundreds of moons ago, told him to beware the cave of gems, for it will unleash a force too powerful for any of us to control. He had no idea what this meant at the time, but he would find out eventually." Blazekit's ears perked up at the mention of a prophecy. Would he get one from a Starclan cat? Shredear continued,

"He met four other cats, all destined for greatness just like Flamepaw was. Reedpaw, a Stoneclan medicine cat apprentice, Nightpaw, a Darkclan apprentice, Moonpaw, a Mistclan apprentice, and Sparkpaw, a Mistclan apprentice who had began as a young rogue like Flamepaw did. These five cats would grow up to save the entire forest from certain doom." All five kit's eyes grew wide.

_Flameclaw did that? _Just then, Thistlebreeze walked into the elder's den, a large squirrel clamped in his jaws.

"I broh is for he elhers." Thistlebreeze explained with a voice muffled from the squirrels thick fur. He dropped it and spoke again, "I brought this for the elders."

"Thank you, thistlebreeze. You kits can have some too!" Volefur mewed. The five young cats nodded their heads in thanks and dug into the fresh-kill.

When they finished their meal, Shredear signaled for Volefur to continue the story where she had left off. Volefur nodded and spoke,

"Flamepaw personally delivered a message to the other four cats to meet in secret each quarter moon. He wanted to discuss the prophecy with them. They had grown a strong friendship and were all happy to agree to this meeting. As it turns out, they had all received a similar warning, just from different ancient cats. They were all confused and said they would discuss it again some other time. At their next meeting, Reedpaw had the idea to sleep and see if Starclan would speak to them. They woke up in the same dream, surrounded by the cats who had spoken to them before. _Once you are warriors, you must travel to the cave of gems, and find your true destiny. To defeat the giant cats of old." _Blazekit's jaw dropped.

"Giant cats? What are giant cats?" He wondered aloud.

"You will find out soon enough. When the five cats gained their full names, Flameclaw, Nightfur, Reedfeather, Moonstripe, and Sparkfang, they traveled to the cave. Moonstripe had found it's location a few moons before. There was a mysterious force protecting the cave of gems from any entry, but Reedfeather found a way to unlock it. They ventured into it, and endured many obstacles on their way down. When they finally reached the end of the cave, they found themselves in a giant chamber, big enough to fit three full clans inside. And thats what it held." All five kits tensed where they sat.

_Three clans? What clans were they? _Volefur continued,

"The three clans that they found… were the three ancient clans of giant cats! Leopardclan, Tigerclan, and Lionclan! They had been locked in a deep slumber seasons ago, and now that someone had entered their cave, they had awakened! Flameclaw raced for reinforcements, being the fastest cat of the five, while the other four cats avoided conflict until they had enough cats to fight."

"This is crazy! This could never happen!" Mosskit cried indignantly while jumping to her paws.

"It could and it has." Shredear mewed. Mosskit huffed and sat back down. "Once Flameclaw returned, he had brought every fit warrior with him. A huge battle broke out. It seemed to be impossible, the four warrior clans were outnumbered and outmatched, but Flameclaw, Nightfur, Moonstripe, Sparkfang, and Reedfeather found a way to stop the raging clan of giant cats forever. They smashed the gem at the very back of the cave, unleashing a force that put Lionclan, Leopardclan, and Tigerclan back to sleep for the rest of reality." Volefur finished.

"The clans had been damaged badly but we have recovered, stronger than ever." Shredear mewed triumphantly.

"What happened next?" Asked Mousekit. Both elder's eyes darkened as if it was something they didn't want to think about again,

"Thats another story for another day."

**So how did you like that chapter? Make sure to review! Do you guys want me to keep Blazekit as a kit for awhile or make him an apprentice soon? Please answer, Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now it's time for another chapter! Before we get to it though, time to answer a review!**

**Flameheart- Thanks for the story advice- I'll try and use it. I'm glad you are happy that I used your OC's, I think i'll have a pretty fun time writing them :). And yes, I will make a sequel if it is requested when i'm done with this one, but otherwise I think i'll make completely different story. Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 9

Blazekit padded out of the elder's den with the other four kit's, his head swimming with questions about the story he had heard.

_How could Flameclaw handle all that? Will I ever meet the other cats? What is the thing that happened after? The elders seemed to avoid talking about it for some reason. _

He was so concentrated on these questions, that he ran right into Oakpaw! She whipped around and stared at him, her eyes blazing. They softened when she saw who it was though.

"You startled me Blazekit!" Oakpaw exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Sorry about that." Blazekit replied, "How is your and Foxpaw's training going?"

Blazekit hadn't spoken too the two lively she-cats much since they became apprentices and wanted to catch up with them.

"Its great! Owlwing is tough, but she's a great mentor!I can learn a lot from her."

"And Foxpaw?"

"She seems to be having a good time too. She-

Suddenly a black pelted cat sprang from the apprentices den and raced towards them. It was Foxpaw.

"You be i'm having a good time! Being an apprentice is the best! Darkpaw is still prickly, Nestpaw doesn't appreciate being woken up early, and Marshpaw tells the best jokes! We were doing this thing this one time and…"

While Foxpaw rambled on about her apprenticeship, Blazekit snuck away to his denmates who were playing a game.

"Ok, Gingerkit and I will be on one team," Mosskit explained, "And Mousekit and Bluekit can be on the other."

"What about me?" Blazekit protested. He didn't know what game they were playing, but he wanted in.

"Blazekit? You can go with Mousekit and Bluekit." Mosskit decided, flicking her tail towards The opposite team. Blazekit padded forward, his paws crunching on fallen leaves, to join his brother and denmate.

"So, what game are we even playing? I was never told." Blazekit asked.

"We know you furball. We're playing chase!" Mosskit mewed with amusement.

Blazekit snorted and asked, "How do we play?"

It was Bluekit who spoke this time, "The two teams try to touch each other on the head with their tails! When you get touched, you have to sit out for the rest of the game! When all cats on one team have been tagged, the other team wins!" Gingerkit nodded her head in agreement.

_Sounds fun. _Blazekit thought, sinking into a hunting crouch. His tail swished back and forth, stirring up the dirt and leaves behind him.

Suddenly a loud cough sounded from behind Blazekit.

"Watch it!" Mewed a warrior tom named Russetvine angrily, shaking dust from his pelt. Blazekit sank lower to the ground.

_I didn't want to make anyone mad! _Blazekit thought to himself. When the warrior saw the terrified look in Blazekit's eyes, his gaze softened.

"It's ok kit. Continue your game." Russetvine murmured. Blazekit sighed with relief and turned back to his denmates.

"You need to watch out! He could have had your tail!" Mousekit exclaimed. Blazekit nodded his acknowledgement and crouched down again, making sure to hold his tail firmly still. The rest of the kits crouched down as well, preparing for the game. Blazekit noticed that Gingerkit and Bluekit's hunting crouches were wobbly and inexperienced.

_Well, they are the new kits. _Blazekit thought. While he and his siblings didn't have very skilled crouches either, due to having no training, they were still able to do decent ones.

"Ready to start?" Mosskit asked, and when all other four cats nodded their heads, she yelled, "BEGIN!"

Everything turned into a flurry of churned up dust and leaves, all five cats scrambling to tag the opposite team. Blazekit stared intently into the cloud, trying to pinpoint his opponents. He noticed a light colored pelt flashing through the dust, and lunged at it. He found himself unable to see, due to the dense cloud that surrounded him. Suddenly Gingerkit burst from the cloud and sprang towards Blazekit.

"Got you Blazeki-" Her words were cut off when Blazekit stepped lightly out of the way, sending her sprawling into the sand. Blazekit purred in amusement, only to be tackled by Mosskit who jumped out from behind him.

"Now i'll get you!" Mosskit growled in mock anger.

"I don't think so!" Blazekit replied, throwing him off. Bluekit ran out into the open and sprang onto her sister's back, who was just standing up. Bluekit lightly touched her sister's head with her tail.

"Better luck next time!" She crowed. Gingerkit growled and stood back up, letting Bluekit slide off of her back.

"You'll pay for that! Someday!" Gingerkit threatened, and cuffed her sister over the ear. While Blazekit looked on in amusement, he was unaware of Mosskit creeping up behind him. But before Blazekit's sister could reach him, Mousekit appeared and bowled her right over!

"Oof!" Mosskit spat. She climbed to her paws and raced at her brother. Mousekit tried to dodge to one side, but Mosskit predicted this, and stuck her tail out just where he would move to. Just as Mosskit had expected, e ran head first into her tail. Noticing this, Mousekit huffed in annoyance and sat down to watch, tail curled neatly around his paws.

"It's just three of us left!" Blazekit mewed, "But it seems that my team has the advantage!"

"We'll see about that!" Mosskit retorted, then suddenly darted over and tagged Bluekit on the head before the blue-gray kit could react.

"What? No fair!" Bluekit protested indignantly, but knowing she couldn't get back into the game, sat down to watch.

"See what I mean?" Moskit asked, "Now its only me versus you!" Mosskit lashed her tail and crouched down to pounce.

"Never!" Yowled Blazekit. He ran at his sister, devising a plan as he did. When Mosskit tried to predict him going straight at her and pouncing, he dodged to one side. She spun around in confusion as Blazekit brushed the tip of his tail over the top of her head.

"I win!" Blazekit exclaimed. He bounced around his denmates, head and tail held high.

"That was a good game, ready for round two? I'll crush you all this time!" Mousekit exclaimed.

Gingerkit replied first, "Right! Should we switch up the teams? Maybe-" Suddenly loud words rang across the camp. Barkstar had climbed to the Highbranch.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highbranch for a clan meeting!"

_Clan meeting? I wonder why…_

**What is it? What is it? You may never know- until I post the next chapter, that is. So how did you like that one? All reviews are appreciated, as usual! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Never fear! I have returned once again! Now it's time to continue the adventures of Blazekit and his denmates! And hey look, we've made it to double-digits! To the chapter!**

Chapter 10

The cats of Sunclan streamed from their dens to join their clanmates beneath the Highbranch, waiting for Barkstar to speak. He had called a meeting just moments before, and Blazekit was wondering what it could be about.

"As many of you know," Barkstar began, "We have found many traces of Darkclan scent far across our borders! As well as the scent of dead prey! We will not stand for this! We must prepare an attack on Darkclan!" The clan broke into wild cheers of approval for the attack.

_Darkclan has been going across our borders? Filthy fox-hearts! _Blazekit thought angrily. He saw that his denmates must be thinking similar things, as they were making annoyed faces and baring their teeth.

"Is this wise, to attack an enemy clan inside their own borders? They might bring the whole of their clan!" Volefur, asked from the very back of the crowd of cats.

"I understand your reasoning Volefur, but we will not tolerate this. We must teach them never to hunt in out territory again!" barkstar mewed. Once again loud yells rang through the clan.

"We will begin preparations at once. We leave at moonhigh, as to keep the element of surprise." Barkstar jumped down from the Highbranch and padded back into his den. The clan soon dispersed into small groups to start getting ready for what lay ahead.

"Can you believe those Darkclan cats? They actually have the nerve to mess with Sunclan!" Mosskit exclaimed, "They don't have a chance against us!"

"I'm not sure, Darkclan is strong and they suffered less from 'The Great Battle' that all the warriors keep telling me about." Blazekit commented.

"Yeah thats true. Do any of you have any idea what they're talking about anyways?" Mousekit asked. The other kits shook their heads.

_What do they mean, 'The Great Battle'? Are they talking about the fight with the ancient clans? Or something else? _Blazekit's head was once again swimming with questions about his clan's past. So much had been left unexplained.

The next morning, Blazekit woke up to hear the loud murmuring from cats outside the nursery.

_They're about to leave for the battle! _He thought. Blazekit quickly woke up Mousekit and Mosskit, who protested but then remembered what was happening that morning. The three cats squeezed through the small nursery entrance and saw a group of warriors and apprentices discussing something urgently. Among them were Hawktalon, Flameclaw, Russetvine, and Raintail, who had left the nursery once Oakpaw and Foxpaw, Oakkit and Foxkit then, became apprentices. Those were the only visible warriors, but The kits knew there were more, because it would take more than that to take down an entire patrol of battle ready Darkclan warriors.

"Look at that fighting force! We can't be beaten!" Mosskit mewed drowsily but excitedly. Mousekit just nodded, an intense look in his eyes.

Blazekit trotted forward to greet his father. "Hi Flameclaw! Can we join the patrol?" He asked.

Flameclaw purred in amusement, "When you're an apprentice, and have had proper training, you can. But for now, you can stay here and guard camp." Blazekit looked crestfallen so Flameclaw added, "I promise i'll tell you about it when we return. Blazekit brightened up and walked away.

"Flameclaw says we have to guard camp." Blazekit explained.

"That sounds like fun! Nobody can get past us!" Mosskit exclaimed.

"I agree! We each need a certain place to guard though. How about I take the nursery, Mosskit guards the entrance, and Blazekit can patrol around camp to make sure no cat can sneak in!" Mousekit mewed.

"That sounds good!" Mosskit mewed while heading towards the camp entrance.

"I'll do it!" Blazekit agreed and started patrolling around camp. Soon the patrol of warriors had devised a plan and were ready to embark on their journey to Darkclan territory.

Barkstar stood at the head of the group and yowled, "Today we make sure Darkclan doesn't hunt in our territory again!" The patrol burst into cheers as they rushed out the camp entrance.

"Well, I guess it's just us here now," Mousekit said, "Except for the rest of the queens, kits, elders, and a few warriors."

"Thats kind of alot more than JUST us." Mosskit mewed while rolling her eyes. Mousekit snorted and settled down to wait. Blazekit had set three certain points around camp for him to patrol, as to keep an eye on every part of the Sunclan camp.

"I've got the whole place covered!" Blazekit called to his siblings while walking on the path he set.

"Good! We'll make sure no cat gets in camp!" Mousekit mewed, with a look of determination in his eyes. Suddenly wild screeching erupted from the forest. The battle had started. Blazekit winced at these sounds. The battle sounded painful and brutal.

"I hope they're okay." Blazekit mewed worriedly. He paced back and forth while he listened for any signs of one side winning or losing.

"I'm sure they'll be fine! Sunclan is the greatest clan in the forest!" Mewed a squeaky voice from behind Blazekit. He turned around and saw Gingerkit and Bluekit looking drowsy.

"You guys woke up!" Blazekit exclaimed. He guessed that it would be very hard to sleep through the loud noises from the battle anyways.

"Hi Gingerkit and Bluekit!" Mewed Mosskit who was padding over from where she stood guard by the camp entrance.

"Yep! We finally woke up!" Bluekit squeaked.

All five cats stood guard for a very long time until they finally heard the loud sounds from the battle cease.

"Is it over?" Mousekit asked, while perking his ears up listening for any more sounds.

"I think it is! They should be back soon." Blazekit mewed, excited to see the outcome of the fight.

A little while later, the large patrol of cats arrived in camp, battered and bloody. Owlwing and Oakkit rushed forwards with large bundles of herbs in their jaws, starting to tend to the injured warriors.

"Did they win?" Asked Mosskit frantically. She stared at the injured patrol, unable to tell.

"I-I'm not sure." Mousekit mewed.

Birchheart staggered from the group over to the kits. "We won, but just barely, and Barkstar... Barkstar lost a life."

"Thats terrible!" Gingerkit and Bluekit exclaimed in unison. Birchheart just nodded and limped off to get his wounds healed. Blazekit cast a glance over to the dirtplace tunnel, and saw Hawktalon sneaking out of it.

_Where is he going?_

**Yay! Sunlan won the battle! Holiday break just started for me so i'm going to have a lot more time to write. That being said i'm probably going to post a bunch of chapters in the next two weeks. As usual, make sure to review and give me your thoughts! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now i'm back to update once again! On to the chapter!**

Chapter 11

Blazekit had just seen Hawktalon sneaking out of camp. He knew that the huge warrior wasn't doing something he was supposed to, but Blazekit decided not to follow due to what had happened the last time. Mosskit seemed to notice his absence of mind.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked him. This snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned around.

"N-nothing." Blazekit stuttered.

"Ok then Go back to whatever you were doing." Mewed Mosskit. The brown she-kit then turned around and walked away. Blazekit then gazed up at the Highbranch and saw Barkstar standing, slightly wobbling due to his lost life, at the top.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highbranch for a clan meeting!" The Sunclan leader called. All of the cats who had been in the battle patrol stopped licking their wounds to look up at Barkstar, soon followed by the queens and elders, who had been in their dens.

Blazekit padded over to sit with Gingerkit, Bluekit, Mosskit, and Mousekit.

'I'm guessing he's going to talk about the battle." Mousekit meowed. The other four cats murmured their agreement and stared up at Barkstar.

"Our patrol has returned from the battle. We won." Barkstar started. The clan exploded into cheers, "But unfortunately, we were injured badly, and I lost a life. We are now vulnerable to attack, due to our wounds."

Questions rang through the group of cats that sat under the Highbranch,

"What will we do?"

"What if we're attacked?"

"Will Darkclan come back?"

Barkstar quieted them with a flick of his tail, "We will recover hopefully before we are attacked. Remember, Darkclan is wounded too, so there is a low chance of them attacking, and Mistclan lives across beyond Fourtrees, so the real threat is Stoneclan."

"Stoneclan is known for their healing skills. They even have two medicine cats! That reputation makes them seem like the cats that would choose peace over conflict." Mosskit mewed.

"How did you learn all that?" Bluekit asked.

Mosskit shrugged, "Icefur told me."

"Ssshhh! Guys listen!" Mousekit hissed. The other four kist instantly looked back up at their leader.

"Darkclan is guaranteed to have learned their lesson. They will not hunt in Sunclan territory for a long time." Barkstar finished. The Sunclan camp broke into excited murmurs as the Sunclan leader retreated to his den.

(Three-Quarter-Moon Time Skip)

"Wake up! It's today! Wake up quickly!" Mosskit shook Blazekit roughly back and forth.

"Wha-what is it…" Blazekit protested drowsily, but then he remembered. "We become apprentices today!" Blazekit stood up and bounced over to wake his brother, "Mousekit! We're becoming apprentices!"

"Leave me alo- YES!" Mousekit jumped from his nest and raced right out the nursery door ignoring the thick brambles that snagged in his pelt. Blazekit and Mosskit quickly followed.

_We've waited so long for this! _Blazekit thought as he ran.

Suddenly an irritated voice sounded from the nursery, "Get back here you three." It was Icefur.

The three soon-to-be apprentices groaned and trudged back to their mother, "You three need to quiet down when you get up! You woke me up, and almost woke up everyone else!"

"We're sorry. It's just that, we are finally going to be apprentices! We're really excited!" Blazekit apologized. Blazekit's siblings nodded their heads in agreement.

"I understand, but from here on out, make sure you're more quiet when you leave your dens. I know a few cats who don't take kindly to being woken up this early." Icefur told them.

"Yes Icefur!" Blazekit, Mousekit, and Mosskit mewed. Then they bounded away into camp. It was a bright and sunny day. The golden sun shone down into the forest making the leaves on the trees shimmer. A perfect day for their first training.

"What should we do until the ceremony?" Mosskit asked.

"I'm not sure, but we can probably think of something." Mousekit replied.

"Maybe some kind of game?" Blazekit suggested.

"That sounds great!"

It was sunhigh and every cat in Sunclan was awake and patrolling or hunting. Blazekit and his siblings had been playing all sorts of games throughout the day to pass the time until their apprentice ceremony.

"I wonder who our mentors will be?" Blazekit wondered aloud.

"So do I! I hope I get a great senior warrior!" Mosskit exclaimed.

"I think it would be cool to get a young and cheerful cat for a mentor." Mousekit mewed.

"Well, we can't find out until the-" Blazekit's mew was cut off when a loud yowl rang across camp. Barkstar had climbed to the Highbranch and was announcing the traditional words to signal a clan meeting.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highbranch for a clan meeting!"

_It's time!_

**Ok i'm finally done. How did you like that chapter? What are your thoughts on the story? Make sure to review! The reason it took me so long to type this one up is because i've been tampering with my computer a lot. (Don't ask) Make sure to review! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back at last! I'm really sorry this took so long, I guess i've just been really lazy lately. But i'm back! So on to the chapter!**

Chapter 12

"Yes! Yes! Yes! It's time! We're finally going to become apprentices!" Mosskit exclaimed while bouncing around her brothers.

"Calm down Mosskit. If you act like a kit they may delay our ceremony!" Mousekit warned with amusement in his voice.

"Oh yeah sorry." Mosskit mewed, licking her chest fur in embarrassment.

"Come on! Let's go! We can't be late for our own apprentice ceremony!" Blazekit mewed and darted away towards the Highbranch where most of the clan had already gathered. Mosskit and Mousekit nodded to each other and sprinted after him.

Once every cat had appeared from their dens and sat beneath the Highbranch, Barkstar began to speak, "Today we gather with happy news! Three of our kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to begin their apprenticeship!" Cheers rang through the clan at Barkstar's words and all eyes rested on the three kits.

"They're all looking at us!" Blazekit whispered to his siblings through the side of his mouth.

"Just ignore them and it won't matter if they're looking at you." Mosskit reassured. Blazekit gazed around at the cats and saw his mother, looking annoyed that she didn't have time to clean them up before the ceremony.

_Typical Icefur._ Blazekit thought with amusement.

"Blazekit, Mousekit, and Mosskit, you three have reached the age of six moons and are ready to begin your apprentice training." Barkstar continued, "Mousekit, step forward." The tan cat padded forward, concealing his great excitement. "From this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Mousepaw. Your mentor will be Rockfoot." A dark gray tom stepped forward to face his leader. "Rockfoot, you were made a warrior just a few moons ago, and this is your first apprentice. I hope you pass on all that you have learned to Mousepaw."

"I will, Barkstar, you can count on me." Rockfoot mewed in a low tone. As he touched noses with his new apprentice.

Barkstar began the naming of the next apprentice, "Mosskit, step forward."

_Mouse dung! Why do I need to go last? _Blazekit wondered, annoyed.

Mosskit walked forward looking as if she may be about to burst with excitement. "From this day on, until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Birchheart." Birchheart padded forward from the crowd to join his new apprentice. "Birchheart, you mentored Hawkpaw and are in need of a new apprentice, so you will mentor Mosspaw."

"Thank you Barkstar. I will mentor her to the best of my ability." Birchheart assured as he touched noses with Mosspaw.

"Now it's time for the final kit to be named. Blazekit, step forward." Barkstar mewed.

_My turn! _Blazekit almost squealed in excitement as he stepped forward to receive his name.

"Blazekit, from this day forward, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Blazepaw. Your mentor will be Flameclaw, your own father and my deputy."

Blazekit's eyes widened. _Flameclaw is my mentor? _

Barkstar continued, "Flameclaw, you were a great hero and possess great speed and bravery. I hope you will do your best to train Blazepaw to be just as skilled as you."

"I won't let you down." Flameclaw vowed, touching noses with his trembling son.

Loud cheers erupted from the cats seated below, "Mousepaw! Mosspaw! Blazepaw! Mousepaw! Mosspaw! Blazepaw!" Blazepaw's eyes glowed at what he heard.

_I'm a true Sunclan apprentice!_

"I can't believe you got Flameclaw as your mentor!" Mosspaw exclaimed, "You're so lucky!"

"Yeah! I wish I-" Mousepaw began but was cut off when a voice from behind him mewed,

"You're happy with your mentors I see." Mousepaw spun around to see Birchheart. The warrior had amusement in his eyes.

"Wha- yes! Yes yes! Of course!" Mousepaw stuttered.

"Come on we need to start your training." Birchheart beckoned to Mousepaw with his tail who quickly followed.

"I should go find Rockfoot to start MY training as well!" Mosspaw mewed and bounded off in the direction of her new mentor. Blazekit nodded to her as she went.

_I guess i'd better find my new mentor too! I'm so excited to train to be a warrior! _

**Sorry that chapter was a bit short, but there's only so much you can do with an apprentice ceremony :P. To be honest, I actually thought about having Hawktalon mentor Blazepaw, but i'll let him off the hook for a bit. Maybe i'll give one of Flameheart's OC's to him instead :). Unfortunately I may not be able to update for a few days due to Christmas and all but I'll try to soon! Don't forget to leave a review! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my gosh! That took such a long time! I'm really sorry about that, but you know, Christmas happened, and I had things to do. Now that i'm back though, to the chapter!**

Chapter 13

Blazepaw rushed through the Sunclan camp at full speed towards his father, who was his new mentor! Blazepaw had just become an apprentice and he was excited to start his training.

"Flameclaw!" He yowled. The ginger tom's head turned to his apprentice,

"Blazepaw! Ready to start your apprentice training?" Flameclaw asked.

"You bet I am! What do we do first?" Blazepaw responded, "Explore the territory?"

"I think we should. You need to know your boundaries before we do anything else.

"Who will come with us?"

"Go and grab your siblings and their mentors." Flameclaw instructed. Blazepaw nodded and ran off.

_This is the best thing ever! My training is finally going to begin! _Blazepaw's mind raced with thoughts of what he might do. Hunting, fighting, exploring, he would train until he was the best warrior ever!

He soon reached Mosspaw and Mousepaw who were discussing similar things with their mentors as Blazepaw just was. "Mosspaw! Mousepaw! We're going to explore the territory!" Blazepaw exclaimed.

The two apprentices glanced at their mentors, both of them receiving nods from the older cats. "We're going with you two though." Birchheart assured.

"Of course." Mousepaw purred.

"Then come on guys!" Blazepaw urged while bouncing after Flameclaw who had started out the camp entrance.

"Wait up! Ugh. Why do they always leave me behind." Mosspaw muttered,

then ran after Mousepaw who had followed his brother. Rockfoot and

Birchheart padded close behind.

Soon after the six cats entered the forest, Flameclaw began to speak. "Now, it is time for us," Flameclaw angled his ears towards the other two mentors sitting next to him, "Your mentors, to show you around the forest."

"Alright! Where do we go first?" Blazepaw asked enthusiastically.

"Let's just see where our paws lead us." Rockfoot suggested.

"That sounds like it might work. Let's just tell them what things are as we pass by them." Flameclaw mewed.

"Then let's go!" Blazepaw mewed and ran into the brush.

"Why does he need to be so impatient." Mosspaw said, rolling her eyes.

"It's ok to be enthusiastic. That's a good trait for an apprentice." Birchheart explained.

"Maybe so, but if we don't follow him now, he'll be in Darkclan territory before we know it!" Mousepaw exclaimed.

"He's right. Let's go." Rockfoot mewed. The other cats nodded and they all raced into the bushes in pursuit of the golden-furred apprentice.

_Maybe I should wait for them. _Blazepaw thought, the idea just popping into his head. Just then all five of the other cats burst from the bushes.

"There you are!" Mosspaw mewed.

"Let's be glad he didn't stray into another clan's territory." Flameclaw said.

"I'm not mouse-brained! I know enough not to just go where i'm not allowed." Blazepaw objected.

Changing the subject, Birchheart mewed, "I think it's time to start exploring." The other cats nodded, "Let's go."

The first part of Sunclan territory they visited was the Snake Den. It was a large mound of dirt with a small hole on one side of it. All six cats had to crouch in the undergrowth as to avoid the snake that lived inside the den.

"Stay away from this Snake Den. Their is a dangerous Adder that resides in it, and it has taken the lives of many cats young and old." Flameclaw explained.

Blazepaw cast a sideways glance at the other cats. Mosspaw was shivering with fear. "Um, can we leave please?" She trembled.

"Yes, we can. Let's look at some other stuff." Rockfoot purred. Mosspaw sighed with relief and stepped away from the mound of dirt. The six cats soon kept padding through the forest.

"It's good that you can finally see the forest," Flameclaw mewed as he walked next to Blazepaw, "I'm sorry I didn't get to show it to you before."

"Erm- yeah! Right! It's great that I finally can! Heh heh." Blazepaw stammered. _I've already been in the forest more than once. This is awkward. _Blazepaw decided to avoid any further questions and pad to the front of the group.

"We're approaching the Owl-Tree. Our ancestors, Thunderclan, had a tree similar to this, with an owl in it and everything." Rockfoot explained to the apprentices.

"Quite a coincidence. We are in a completely different forest anyways." Blazepaw mewed while gazing upwards at the canopy of leaves that roofed the forest.

"As you know, owls can attack young kits and carry them off, so they are generally dangerous, but they can also lead you to prey. If you see them hunting, you might be able to catch what they're after before they do." Birchheart told them.

Flameclaw had sped up his pace and was padding next to the other cats, "We're here." He said. Blazepaw stared up at the giant oak that towered above him. The Owl-Tree's bark was slightly darker than the surrounding trees, and there was a large, dark hole, halfway up the trunk.

"That must be where the owl lives." Mosspaw mewed.

"Correct. Let's move on." Flameclaw said.

The group advanced through the forest, heading to the Sunbathed Rocks. Flameclaw proceeded to tell the apprentices what they were,

"The Sunbathed Rocks, are a bunch of large boulders, that are constantly covered in light from the sun. These rocks are special to Sunclan, due to the special connection we have to the sun, given to us by Starclan."

Soon they reached the Sunbathed Rocks. Before the cats, lay multiple large stones in open sunlight. They were darkened due to the amount of sunlight they were in all the time. Blazepaw saw that Foxpaw and her mentor were doing battle training. He greeted her and she flicked her tail in acknowledgement before returning to her training. "These are the Sunbathed Rocks?" Mosspaw mewed.

"Right again. Many cats like to hone their skills on these rocks. It's a tradition for Sunclan." Birchheart explained.

"Thats great." Blazepaw mewed with a yawn. He looked into the sky and saw the moon rising over the trees.

Noticing this, Rockfoot mewed, "It looks like it's time for us to go back."

"That's a relief." Mousekit responded. The six cats soon made their way back to the Sunclan camp and retreated to their dens. However, Blazepaw lay awake, thinking of the days ahead.

_My true warrior training has begun!_

**I say again, i'm really REALLY sorry about how long this took. I was busy and didn't find much time to write, but I finally finished! I hope everyone had a great New Year! Make sure to review… please? Please? Anyways, I will try to update more if I can, bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Reviews:**

**Flameheart - Thanks for the continuous support, I really appreciate it!**

**Rain Rock - I take it you're reading through the story. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Now it's chapter time! I'll do some explaining about my lack of updates at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 14

Blazepaw stretched his eyes open and crawled out of his nest. He had gotten a decent rest after the active day he had before. He slowly padded from the Apprentice's den and gazed at the sky. the sun was already high up. Suddenly a thought hit him like an angry Darkclan warrior,

_I'm late for training! _

Blazepaw glanced around and saw Flameclaw standing by an ark of fronds, which was the entrance to the Sunclan camp. He rushed to him and greeted him, panting,

"Are we going with Mosspaw and Mousepaw?"

"No, they already left." Flameclaw replied, "Make sure to get here on time from here on out." Blazepaw looked at the ground. He saw Gingerkit and Bluekit approaching with hopeful looks on their faces,

"Can we pleeeeease come with you?" They asked.

"Sorry kits. You cannot leave camp until you have been made apprentices." Flameclaw explained.

"Fine." Gingerkit and Bluekit replied, clearly disappointed. The two kits padded away but exchanged a glance that made Blazepaw suspicious.

"Let's go." Flameclaw mewed and bounded out the camp entrance with Blazepaw following close behind.

"We need to catch up with your siblings, so we have to run. Try to keep up!" Flameclaw called behind him as they sprinted past bushes and weaved around trees. Blazepaw briefly stopped to rest and heard rustling in the bushes behind him. He spun around.

'Who's there!?" The rustling stopped. Blazepaw padded towards the spot the strange noise had been coming from. "I said," He started, "Who's there?!" Suddenly the rustling returned. The sound was louder than before and seemed to be moving farther and farther away by the second. _I know exactly what's going on here._ Blazepaw thought. He followed the sound to two very guilty looking kits.

"Gingerkit! Bluekit! What did we tell you?" Blazepaw asked angrily.

"Sorry. We wanted to see you train." Gingerkit mewed sheepishly.

Blazepaw sighed heavily. "Just go back to camp before Flameclaw gets here. If I catch you doing this again I will report it to him."

Bluepaw's eyes widened. "We'll go back! Just don't tell anyone!" She mewed, clearly frightened of getting in trouble.

"Just go!" Blazepaw mewed. The two kits nodded and ran off in the direction of the Sunclan camp.

As if on queue, Flameclaw walked out of the bushes behind Blazepaw. "What's taking you so long?" He asked.

Blazepaw hung his head. "I thought I smelled prey. Sorry Flameclaw."

"It's fine, but we need to hurry!" Flameclaw mewed urgently. He then sprinted away straight through a bramble thicket.

Blazepaw winced. _That must have hurt. _Then he ran after his mentor. He soon caught up to Flameclaw.

"We're going to hunt today." Flameclaw mewed.

"Where?" Blazepaw inquired.

"The Owl-Tree. It usually has good prey." Flameclaw responded. Just as the ginger furred cat finished talking, they both almost ran right into the Owl-Tree.

"Look Rockfoot! They're here!" Mosspaw exclaimed. She was practicing what looked to be a hunter's crouch.

"Well look who finally made it." Rockfoot mewed.

"Where are Mousepaw and Birchheart?" Flameclaw asked Rockfoot.

"Off chasing a rabbit. They should be back soon."

"Good to know. Now Blazepaw, time for your training!" Flameclaw told him.

Knowing what to do from Foxpaw and Oakpaw's detailed descriptions of training, Blazepaw dropped into the best hunting crouch he could muster. "Is this good?" He asked.

"For your first try," Flameclaw mewed, "You need to put your belly closer to the ground." Blazepaw followed the instructions. "Good. Now you…"

This training continued for a while until Blazepaw had perfected the crouch. Then it was time to go after some actual prey. "Can you smell anything?" Flameclaw asked him. Blazepaw lifted his head to taste the air. He managed to catch the scent of a vole behind a small oak tree.

"I smell a vole!" He replied. Flameclaw covered Blazepaw's mouth with his tail to prevent him from saying anything else. That one comment had been too loud. Blazepaw dropped back into a crouch and started to stalk towards the vole. Blazepaw swished his tail back and forth without knowing it. The sound of the apprentices tail alerted the vold of his presence, sending it scampering away.

"Mouse dung!" Blazepaw mewed in annoyance. he sprinted after the vole in hopes of catching it. He needed to run straight through a thick bush to follow the small animal, but if that was what he needed to do, Blazepaw would do it. Meanwhile Flameclaw was standing by the Owl-Tree in shock.

"He needs to learn! Chasing prey after it's gotten so far away already is hopeless. he'll soon return empty-pawed." Flameclaw mewed.

Birchheart, who had arrived at the Owl-Tree with Mousepaw and with the prey he was chasing, looked where Blazepaw had disappeared. "I wouldn't be so sure."

"You can't mean-"

Blazepaw then walked out of the bushes with the very same vole from before in his jaws. "Look what I got!" Blazepaw crowed triumphantly. Flameclaw did his best to cover up his surprise.

"I'm very proud of you! That vole must have been tough to catch!" He told his son.

"You bet it was. It almost lost me through some thick ferns but I caught up to it." Blazepaw mewed. Blazepaw looked around and saw that Mosspaw and Mousepaw had disappeared.

"Where did Mosspaw go, and is Mousepaw back?"

"Mousepaw did get back, but then they both went to hunt together." Rockfoot explained.

"Ok. Then i'm going to do the same!" Blazepaw exclaimed. Blazepaw continued his hunting training for most of the day. He eventually had a hefty load of prey to bring back to camp. Mosspaw and Mousepaw had also gathered a large amount of fresh-kill.

"How about we call it a day?" Flameclaw mewed.

Mosspaw yawned loudly. "I'm not going to argue."

_I know i'm tired but I want to keep training! _Blazepaw thought. _I need… to… keep… _Blazepaw's thoughts were drowned out by a yawn that apparently came from himself. _That seals it. _

"Right. Everyone collect all of your prey!" Rockfoot instructed. The apprentices scrambled about digging up all the prey they had buried. They had soon collected all of it and were ready to carry it back to camp.

"Let's go!" Birchheart mewed. The six cats made their way back to the Sunclan camp and deposited their prey to the fresh-kill pile.

When Blazepaw was about to retreat to his den, he was bombarded by questions coming from two excited kits.

"What did you catch?" Bluekit asked.

"What did you see?" Gingerkit added.

"Did you fight anyone?" Bluekit continued.

Blazepaw yawned again. "I'll tell you in the morning." The two kits grumbled but didn't question further. Blazepaw could finally lie down in the apprentice's den, so that was what he did. Before he could drift into sleep, however, Flameclaw poked his head into the den.

"Battle training tomorrow!" He hissed. Then he disappeared.

_Soon I'll learn to fight! Then nobody will stop me! _Despite his optimistic thinking, a dark cloud in the back of Blazepaw's mind told him that danger was coming.

_***IMPORTANT***_

**Ok, so I guess I've got some serious explaining to do. The reason I haven't updated for, *Looks at calendar*, About a month, is because I'm actually working on a group project with some friends. We can't start posting it yet though, because we need a group account, but when we do, it will be awesome. So, I managed to find time to write this chapter, and I hope it tides you over for a bit, because it could be a while before I update this story again. Don't worry though, I'm not abandoning it by any means. Heat of the Blaze WILL continue! Now to get to the point: REVIEW!**


End file.
